projectgothamracingfandomcom-20200213-history
Project Gotham Racing Car List
Here is a list of vehicles you can unlock in the game: - MINI Cooper S Unlocked from beginning - Honda Civic Type-R Unlocked from beginning - Mazda MX-5 Miata Unlocked from beginning - Mazda Eunos Roadster Unlocked from beginning - Toyota MR2 Spyder Unlocked from beginning - Mercedes-Benz SLK 320 Unlocked from beginning - Volkswagon New Beetle RSi Unlocked by: Gaining 1,000 Kudos - Seat Leon Cupra R Unlocked by: Gaining 1,500 Kudos - Audi TT Roadster Unlocked by: Completing Quick Race level 1 with all gold medals - Audi TT Coupe Unlocked by: Completing Quick Race level 1 with all gold medals - Honda Integra Type-R Unlocked by: Gaining 5,000 Kudos - BMW Z3 Roadster 3.0i Unlocked by: Winning against it in Kudos Challenge level 1, race 4 - BMW Z3 Coupe 3.0i Unlocked by: Winning against it in Kudos Challenge level 1, race 4 - Mazda RX-8 Unlocked by: Completing Arcade Race level 1 with all gold medals - MG TF Unlocked by: Completing Quick Race level 2 with all gold medals - RUF 3400S Unlocked by: Winning against it in Kudos Challenge level 2, race 5 - Porsche Boxster S Unlocked by: Winning against it in Kudos Challenge level 2, race 5 - Lotus Elise Unlocked by: Gaining 10,000 Kudos - Vauxhall VX220 Unlocked by: Completing Arcade Race level 2 with all gold medals - Opel Speedster Unlocked by: Completing Arcade Race level 2 with all gold medals - Ford Focus Cosworth Unlocked by: Winning against it in Kudos Challenge level 3, race 6 - Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII Unlocked by: Completing Quick Race level 3 with all gold medals - Subaru Impreza WRX Unlocked by: Completing Arcade Racer level 3 with all gold medals - Panoz Esperante Unlocked by: Gaining 20,000 Kudos - Shelby Series 1 Supercharged Unlocked by: Gaining 25,000 Kudos - Nissan Skyline GT-R (R34) Unlocked by: Winning against it in Kudos Challenge level 5, race 8 - Chevrolet Camaro SS Unlocked by: Gaining 30,000 Kudos - Lotus Exige Unlocked by: Gaining 45,000 Kudos - Ferrari F355 Spider Unlocked by: Completing Quick Race level 4 with all gold medals - Ferrari 355 F1 Unlocked by: Completing Quick Race level 4 with all gold medals - Honda NSX Type-R Unlocked by: Gaining 50,000 Kudos - Aston Martin V12 Vanquish Unlocked by: Completing Arcade Race level 4 with all gold medals - TVR Tamora Unlocked by: Gaining 53,000 Kudos - Dodge Viper GTS Unlocked by: Gaining 60,000 Kudos - Chevrolet Corvette (C5) Z06 Unlocked by: Winning against it in Kudos Challenge level 7, race 10 - Delfino Feroce Unlocked by: Gaining 70,000 Kudos - Noble M12 GTO-3 Unlocked by: Gaining 75,000 Kudos - Ferrari 360 Spider Unlocked by: Winning against it in Kudos Challenge level 9, race 10 - Ferrari 360 Modena Unlocked by: Winning against it in Kudos Challenge level 9, race 10 - TVR Tuscan Unlocked by: Gaining 90,000 Kudos - Dodge Viper SRT-10 Unlocked by: Winning against it in Kudos Challenge level 11, race 10 - Porsche 911 GT2 (996) Unlocked by: Winning against it in Kudos Challenge level 12, race 12 - Ferrari 550 Barchetta Unlocked by: Gaining 100,000 Kudos - Porsche Carrera GT Unlocked by: Gaining 125,000 Kudos - Ferrari F40 Unlocked by: Gaining 150,000 Kudos - Ferrari F50 Unlocked by: Gaining 200,000 Kudos